


Ну охренеть, Шерлок!

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: О некотрых особенностях функционирования параллельных измерений.





	Ну охренеть, Шерлок!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No shit, Sherlock!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192863) by [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita). 



**Часть 1. Слишком много кофе, или альтернативные вселенные**

  
  
— Мистер Старк, вы услышали хоть слово из того, что я вам говорила?  
  
Женщина, стоящая перед Тони, была аккурат в его вкусе — горячая штучка, такие нравились ему в прошлой жизни, до появления Пеппер Потс. Как бы то ни было, теперь наступили другие времена.   
  
— Услышал, что вы просите пожертвовать деньги на строительство нового корпуса больницы Метро-Дженерал. И хотя я всегда рад внести свой вклад, но хотел бы узнать, почему вы обратились именно ко мне, доктор Палмер.  
  
Кристин закатила глаза. Ох уж эти гении и их самомнение! Но больнице нужны деньги, поэтому стоило проявить терпение. Она улыбнулась:  
  
— Мы обратимся ко всем миллиардерам в Нью-Йорке, просто вы на первом месте в нашем списке.   
  
— Как самый обаятельный?  
  
Кристин с трудом удержалась от того чтобы закатить глаза снова — в астенопии нет ничего приятного.  
  
— Ну, это одна из причин, а основная в том, что вы Железный Человек.  
  
— Хм, безусловно, я — Железный Человек, но какое это имеет отношение к делу?  
  
— С тех пор, как вы об этом объявили, множество других супергероев и суперзлодеев вышли из подполья. Как следствие, число бессмысленных, и при этом грандиозных драк сильно выросло. Такие столкновения приводят к жертвам, и куда, вы думаете, идут за помощью все эти пострадавшие?   
  
На несколько секунд Тони потерял дар речи, наверное, сказывался недостаток сна. Когда он снова обрел способность говорить, то спросил:  
  
— Вы утверждаете, что есть прямая связь между тем фактом, что я Железный Человек и ростом количества людей с суперспособностями?  
  
Кристин все-таки закатила глаза, она честно заслужила это право.   
  
— Ну охренеть, Шерлок! Ваше заявление вдохновило их выйти из шкафа или логова, или пещеры. Где там обычно живут люди со сверхсобностями.  
  
Едва услышав «Ну охренеть, Шерлок», Тони почувствовал, что проваливается в странное воспоминание, в котором был он сам, одетый как во времена королевы Виктории. На голове у того Тони был цилиндр, а в руке пистолет. Все это было совершенно не в его стиле, особенно пистолет. Тони потряс головой, похоже, у него начались галлюцинации от избытка кофеина. Пора выспаться.   
  
Однако он должен был оставить за собой последнее слово.  
  
— О, прошу вас, доктор Палмер, я живу в особняке. Кстати, напомните, где живет ваш эпизодически возникающий кавалер? Если только вы не считаете Бликер-стрит логовом или пещерой. «Логово» звучит, будто мы в XIX веке, — Тони снова тряхнул головой. Да что с ним творится, откуда опять взялся XIX век? — И следите за языком, вам повезло, что здесь нет Кэпа. Сколько денег вам нужно? Пяти миллионов будет достаточно? Нет, пусть будет десять, если верить моему психотерапевту, это успокоит мою совесть.   
  
Он протянул чек застывшей с приоткрытым ртом Кристин.  
  
— Всегда рад вас видеть, до встречи на следующем торжестве.   
  
Тони срочно нужно было в постель, пока не начало мерещиться, что он курит трубку.   
  


***

  
Стивен Стрэндж оценил ситуацию: они с Россом стояли с поднятыми вверх руками, при нем не было ни кольца, ни плаща, Росс также прибыл безоружным. Вот в этом и проблема с чиновниками, вечно настаивают на отсутствии оружия. Его кольцо умудрились признать таковым, и Стивен гадал, конфисковывала служба безопасности кольца у пассажиров в аэропортах или все-таки нет. Плащ опасным не посчитали, но Софи знала, что встреча предстоит скучная, поэтому улетела по своим делам. Возможно отправилась разгадывать кроссворды, а может строить планы по захвату мира. Кто знает, чем занимаются в свободное время разумные волшебные плащи?   
  
Ну, в этот раз Стивен мог бы посмеяться последним, потому что встречу, во время которой пять человек тычут в вас пистолетами, скучной точно не назовешь. Он прошептал Россу первое, что пришло в голову:  
  
— Кажется, мы нужны им живыми. Они могли нас застрелить, как только ворвались в комнату.   
  
Росс закатил глаза:  
  
— Ну охренеть, Шерлок!  
  
Как только фраза достигла слуха Стивена, он увидел себя одетым в сшитую на заказ рубашку и пальто с воротником-стойкой, полы которого развевались на несуществующем ветру. Каким-то образом он знал, что был англичанином. Еще одна странность (ха, он может посмеяться над собственным именем) — Росс тоже был там, причем в качестве его лучшего друга. Они стояли возле бассейна, красные точки лазерных прицелов плясали у них на груди и на лицах.   
  
Он тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. Интересно. Должно быть, это они с Россом из другого измерения.   
  
Только Стивен собрался провести отвлекающий маневр, как заметил Софи, выглядывающую из-за спины одного из боевиков. Он отдал телепатический приказ: «Сейчас». Софи влетела в круг и, обмотавшись разом вокруг всех пистолетов, вырвала их из рук нападавших. Не ее вина, что эти идиоты сбились в одну кучу, и тем облегчили ей задачу. Грязную работу она оставила своему хозяину и его помощнику. Софи знала: мальчики любят подраться. Такие предсказуемые.   
  
После того как все громилы отбыли вместе с оперативной группой, Стивен спросил Росса:  
  
— У вас не возникло странных воспоминаний о том, как мы с вами были лучшими друзьями и жили в Англии?  
  
Росс с удивлением ответил:  
  
— Да, как раз, когда вломились эти террористы. На вас было пальто с высоким воротником, не такое как ваш обычный плащ. Вы знаете, с чем это связано?  
  
— Не имею понятия. Могу только сказать, что даже в другом измерении мой вкус в выборе верхней одежды не меняется.   
  
— Думаете, это мы с вами из параллельного мира?  
  
— Это самое логичное объяснение, мы ведь знаем, что измерений существует множество.  
  
— Все еще в голове не укладывается.  
  
Тут Стивен был с ним солидарен.  
  
— Да, на это нужно время. Хотите чая? — спросил он и удивился собственному вопросу. Он пьет кофе, а не чай. — Или кофе?  
  
— Не откажусь от чашечки. И, доктор Стрэндж, если вы снова обнаружите наших двойников в других измерениях, дадите знать? Мне любопытно.  
  
— Мне тоже. Обязательно вам сообщу. И после всего случившегося можете звать меня Стивеном.  
  


**Часть 2. Теория струн**

  
— Так значит Таносу нужны камни бесконечности, поэтому его заинтересовала Земля.  
  
Стивен кивнул.  
  
— Да, мы должны спрятать все камни. Если ему удастся заполучить хотя бы один из них, это будет означать для нас катастрофу.  
  
— Ну охренеть, Шерлок!  
  
Тони и Стивен вздрогнули. Они оба слишком увлеклись обсуждением неизбежного нападения Таноса, поэтому не заметили появления Клинта.   
  
_Он чувствовал безмерную грусть. Не ожидал, что Мориарти пойдет на такое ради победы. Возможно ли оставить свою жизнь, оставить своих друзей ради их же блага? Он не готов попрощаться с Джоном, но он должен, иначе, Джон умрет. Их телефонный разговор вышел очень тяжелым. Он не знал, что способен на такие глубокие чувства. Потом он прыгнул._  
  
— Стивен, Стивен, очнись, ты меня пугаешь.  
  
Он обнаружил себя на полу в комнате отдыха Мстителей, его голова лежала на коленях у Тони. Выглядел тот ужасно обеспокоенным.   
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ну, Леголас вошел и напугал нас. Потом у меня случился короткий провал в викторианскую эпоху, где я расхаживал в цилиндре. Когда я пришел в себя, то увидел, что ты лежишь на полу. Хорошо, что плащ замедлил падение, иначе не миновать сотрясения. Я орал на тебя минуты три, прежде чем ты пришел в себя.  
  
Значит у Тони тоже бывали похожие воспоминания. Стивен припомнил первый свой флешбэк — в тот раз он не терял сознания. Сейчас все было по-другому: эмоции отличались и были гораздо сильнее. И, как он внезапно осознал, в отличие от первого раза, здесь не было Росса.  
  
— То есть у нас обоих случаются эти провалы, а я думал, что один такой. Должно быть их спровоцировали слова Клинта.  
  
Тони выглядел ужасно напуганным и прикрыл рот рукой.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что это все из-за «охренеть»? Не думал, что внушения Кэпа так на меня подействуют. Это что же, теперь совсем нельзя выражаться?  
  
Стивен вздохнул.  
  
— Нет, я имел ввиду часть про «Шерлока».  
  
Глаза Тони засияли, он обхватил Стивена за плечи.  
  
— Ладно, в этом смысла побольше. Что это значит? В прошлой жизни мы были Шерлоками Холмсами? Я лично не верю в такую чушь, так что даже не начинай.  
  
Стивен со вздохом поднялся с колен Тони, пока ситуация не стала неловкой. Похоже день будет еще более долгим, чем он ожидал.   
  
— А что насчет альтернативных вселенных и множественных измерений? В них ты веришь?  
  
Тони встал и потер руки в предвкушении.  
  
— Да, их я могу принять, всегда интересовался теорией струн. Как думаешь, мы можем для проверки провести несколько экспериментов?   
  
— Думаю, это делу не повредит. Возможно, мы сумеем найти решение нашей проблемы с Таносом в одной из этих параллельных вселенных. Мне нужно в Санктум, взять кое-какие ингредиенты. Хочешь со мной?  
  
— Я уж думал, не дождусь. Показывай дорогу, Гэндальф.  
  
Стивен закатил глаза просто по привычке. Тони ему начал даже нравиться, нет, скорее он с Тони смирился. Он открыл портал в свое святилище, и Тони последовал за ним.   
  


***

  
Наташа вошла в комнату отдыха и обнаружила там ошарашенного Клинта.  
  
— Подбери челюсть, а то так и останется. Что на этот раз случилось?  
  
— Когда я вошел, Старк и Стрэндж что-то обсуждали. Ну знаешь, в своем стиле. Потом они оба начали изрекать такие очевидные вещи, что даже я это знаю. И вдруг Док свалился на пол. Тони привел его в чувство, они поболтали о прошлых жизнях, альтернативных вселенных, параллельных измерениях и теории струн. И Док пригласил Старка к себе в Санктум, чтобы там продолжить разговор.   
  
Наташа пожала плечами:  
  
— Другими словами — обычный день для Мстителей. Ты случайно сказал не: «Ну охренеть, Шерлок»?  
  
У Клинта снова отпала челюсть.  
  
— Как ты узнала?  
  
Наташа усмехнулась и приобняла Клинта за плечи:  
  
— Пойдем, куплю вам с Лаки пиццу и мороженное. Это тебя подбодрит.  
  
— Ты имела ввиду, подбодрит Лаки?  
  
— Да-да, как скажешь.


End file.
